Position foetale?
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: Ils ont rompu pour aller enfin vers la personne qu'ils aimaient pour de vrai. Mais, LUI ne le savait pas. Quelle expérience traumatisante pour ce petit être en proie aux crises de panique...
1. Rupture heureuse?

Me revoilà! Oui, je suis de retour avec une petite fic amusante à la tournure ridiculement ridicule!

Ino/Saku Sasu/Naru avec comme personnages principales Sakura, Itachi et Sasuke. Bonne lecture…

* * *

-J'en ai plein le dos de tes enfantillages! Et ne m'embrasse plus en publique, je te l'ai déjà dis.

-On sort ensemble je te rappelle! Si j'ai pas le droit d'accès à ton corps, tu me sers à quoi?

-T'insinue quoi par-là?

-Que je voulais qu'on sorte ensemble par-ce que je te trouvais beau! C'est tout… Maintenant qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, je vois à quel point ta personnalité est à chier! Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis rester avec toi aussi longtemps…

-Alors pourquoi on est encore ensemble? T'as pas les couilles de me laisser tomber?

-Je viens de le faire, espèce d'attardé!

-Sors ta tignasse rose de chez moi!

-C'est comme si c'était fait! Pauvre con…

Sakura sortit alors de la maison de Sasuke et ferma la porte avec fracas. Au fond, elle ne l'avais jamais aimé… Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle? Peut être que le fait d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle en permanence remplissait un vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Même s'il était froid et distant, un besoin physique ne se comble pas avec des mots doux, non? Dehors, elle était, encore une fois, laissée seule avec ses pensées.

_Je vais arrêter quand de tomber sur des salauds? Il y a eu Kakashi : ce pervers jamais rassasié, Shikamaru : L'homme insensible sans libido, Naruto : Qui m'emmenait en sortie seulement pour aller manger des ramens et qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de me raccompagner chez moi après ( quelle galanterie ), Lee : qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle et là il y a Sasuke qui, selon mon avis, développe de plus en plus de doutes sur sa sexualité… Je vais aller voir Ino. Elle est toujours là quand j'en ai besoin. Et peut être, qui sait, vais-je trouver là-bas une solution à mes problèmes…_

Elle se dirigea alors vers la maison de la blonde, bien décidée à avoir des réponses à ses questions insensées. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa sur celle-ci avec rage et attendit en tapant du pied. Après quelques minutes d'attente bien normales, ( il était minuits et demie, quand même ) la porte s'ouvrit enfin devant la fleur de cerisier en larmes.

-Hé ho! Sakura, il est tard! On ne martèle pas la porte des gens comme ça à cette heure… Dit la jeune fille encore endormie.

Puis elle reprit :

-J'espère que tu me dérange pour quelque chose d'import… Tu pleures?

-…

-Sakura, tu pleures? Que s'est-t-il passé?

-…

-Awww, viens ici.

La blonde tira délicatement les poignets de son amie pour l'attirer dans une étreinte réconfortante. Après quelques secondes, un bruit attira son attention, des mots avaient été marmonnés dans son cou.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'attire que des cons??

La Yamanaka venait alors, après cette question, de comprendre la situation.

-Par-ce presque tous les gars le sont, ma belle. C'est pas ta faute. Aller entre! Il fait froid dehors.

La rose se sortit à contre-cœur du câlin et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Quand son amie vint la rejoindre, elle s'étendit sur le divan ( aux couleurs éclatantes et aux motifs douteux ). Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de celle-ci, ce contre quoi la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ne protesta point. Elle passa ses doigts dans les mèches roses de son hôte à plusieurs reprises pour la consoler. Tout était calme dans la petite maison et ça ne dérangeait personne. Mais, Sakura décida quand même de briser le silence pour poser timidement une question à la seule autre personne étant dans la pièce.

-Ino..? Tu sais ce que tu as dit sur les garçons tout à l'heure?

-Heu… Oui?

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est la même chose pour les filles?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Ben…

-Non non. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis à propos de tes tendances lesbiennes? Si t'as besoin de conseils, vas voir Tsunade. Tous le monde dans le village sait qu'elle et son « Assistante » n'entretiennent pas que de liens « Professionnels » si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Écoute Ino… Commença la rose d'un ton devenue étrangement sérieux. Je suis déjà aller la voir.

La fleur de cerisier se releva pour s'asseoir et faire face à son interlocutrice.

-Et elle m'a beaucoup aidé.

Le visage d'Ino s'empourpra et sa voix devint alors tremblante.

-Ha oui? Et… Et elle t'a dit de… De faire quoi?

-Elle m'a dit de suivre mon cœur. C'est un conseil simple, me diras-tu, mais c'est beaucoup plus dure à faire qu'on le croit. Mais, j'ai quand même trouver la force de le faire. J'ai laisser Sasuke et… Et je suis venue ici, chez toi.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte? Ça voudrait dire que…

Elle fût immédiatement interrompue par une paire de lèvres fine qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Sakura s'était emparée de sa bouche et pleurait à son contact. Elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre sans nécessairement briser complètement leur contact.

-Oui Ino… Je t'aime. Je me retiens depuis longtemps, tu sais. Mais, maintenant que j'ai goûté à tes lèvres, je ne peux plus. J'ai envie de toi là, maintenant.

Elles se fixèrent longuement pour à la fin s'embrasser encore mais cette fois, avec beaucoup plus de passion. À la grande surprise de Sakura, Ino la renversa doucement sur le sofa et glissa une main lascive sous son chandail.

_Je vais prendre ça pour un « D'accord », Ino-chan…_

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre! Vous en dites quoi?


	2. Crise de panique?

Et voilà déjà un autre chapitre. 2 dans la même journée, je me surpasse la! J'espère avoir un rythme aussi rapide à chaque fois! De toute façon, je vous souhaite ENCORE une bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui suivent ma PREMIÈRE fic à multiples chapitres, ça m'encourage xD.

* * *

Itachi tournait en rond dans son appartement et avait l'air très énervé.

-C'est quoi cette connerie? J'avais demandé un bouquet de MARIAGE pas une couronne mortuaire! Pein et Konan vont me tuer si je n'ai pas les bonnes fleurs. C'est leur mariage quand même! Et c'est dans trois jours… Je vais ramener ce bouquet aux Yamanakas et exiger qu'on m'en fasse un sur-mesures. Et je vais même le faire immédiatement!

Il se retourna d'un coup sec, prit sa veste ( noire bien évidemment ) et sortit avec les fleurs en mains. À L'extérieur, il vit immédiatement que sa voiture n'était plus dans la cours.

-Tobi… Il me l'a encore emprunter sans me demander la permission. Et il sait même pas conduire! Je me demande bien ce qu'il en fait…

( Je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez xD )

-De toute façon, qu'il en fasse n'importe quoi, je me retrouve à y aller à pied.

_Je n'aime pas vraiment marcher, mais il n'es pas question d'y aller à vélo. De quoi j'aurais l'air sur la bicyclette rose à fleurs de Tobi?_

Itachi décida alors de marcher pour se rendre chez la fleuriste, encore plus en colère qu'au départ. Sa démarche était lente mais agressive. Il avança comme ça quinze bonne minutes avant d'arriver devant la porte des Yamanakas. Il frappa une première fois, sans réponse. Il recommença une deuxième fois, puis une troisième et il décida enfin d'entrer sans invitation. Il tourna la poignée, ce n'était pas fermé à clé. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra grossièrement dans la maison. Il n'eût pas fait trois pas à l'intérieur qu'il fût tétanisé par ce qu'il vit. Devant lui se tenait, encore profondément endormie, la petite amie de son frère dans les bras de… de… Sa meilleure amie! Et en plus, comme pour faire tout pour le mettre mal alaise, elles étaient nues comme des vers! Traumatisé par cette vue un peu trop aguichante, il recula lentement pour retourner dehors. Il rebroussa tout le chemin de chez Ino à son appartement les yeux bien écarquillés. De retour chez lui, l'image de son petit frère en pleurs à l'annonce de la nouvelle le hantait sans répits. Le savait-il? S'en doutait-il? Ou était-il seulement la pauvre victime de cette mangeuse d'hommes ( Et de femmes aussi, semblerait-il )? Plein de questions lui trottaient dans la tête, aussi stupides les unes que les autres.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Elle a toujours été si gentille… Peut être que c'est « L'autre » qui l'a forcée! Je n'ai jamais aimé cette fleuriste. Mais elle avait, l'air beaucoup trop bien pour que cette hypothèse soit vraie… Peut être alors était-elle sous l'effet de l'alcool..? Mais elle boit presque jamais. Pourquoi alors!?!

Itachi, tout perdu dans son appartement, essayait de comprendre et se demandait quoi faire…

* * *

Okay, okay… Ne me charriez pas, il est court. Mais ce n'est qu'une introduction au troisième chapitre… Mais ne vous empêchez pas de m'envoyer des reviews pour ça ;)


	3. Drôle de fin!

Un autre chapitre! Le dernier d'une série de trois. Un peu plus long que les autres. Beaucoup même. Alors, encore une fois, bonne lecture!

* * *

Sasuke, bien remis de sa dispute avec celle qui était à présent son ex', était assis dans sa salle à manger et buvait son café. Soudain, une voix résonna de la cuisine, le sortant de ses rêveries matinales.

-Mon cœur, commença la personne. Nous devrions faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Sortir, aller quelque part…

L'interpellé leva la tête de son journal et regarda dans la direction d'où provenait la question pour y répondre.

-Si tu veux… Le parc d'attraction est ouvert depuis pas longtemps. Tu as envie d'y aller?

-Oui! Mais seulement si tu me gagne une peluche…

-Ah ce que tu peux être niant niant… D'accord, je vais te la gagner ta peluche…

-Merci chérie.

Sur ces mots, on vit sortir de la cuisine un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blonds jaunis et tout ébouriffés qui n'était couvert que de la chemise que portait le brun la veille.

-Mais avant. Il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque. J'ai un livre à rendre et je n'ai que jusqu'à quatorze heures pour le faire alors il faut que je me dépêche.

-Okay. Je dois avoir des vêtements qui te font dans mon armoire. Tu peux aller prendre une douche, la salle de bain est par-là…

Il leva la main pour pointer la pièce en question mais celle-ci fût immédiatement interceptée par celle de son compagnon, qui y déposa un baiser. Il approcha ensuite sa bouche de l'oreille du Uchiha pour y murmurer quelques mots…

-Là aussi, tu viens avec moi?

Le concerné laissa se dessiner sur son visage un sourire. Une expression laissant clairement comprendre qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. D'un bond, il se leva et plaqua le blond contre le mur. Il retenait ses poignets , l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

-Je vais venir avec toi, oui… Mais ça va te coûter cher!

Cette phrase fût la seule chose qu'il dit avant d'embrasser fougueusement le jeune homme soumis en face de lui. Ils se rendirent difficilement à la douche, ne détachant leurs bouches que pour respirer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement du plus vieux survivant du clan Uchiha, un homme commençait à trembler. Itachi, depuis qu'il était tout jeune, avait retenue ses sentiments. Cette retenue avait créé chez lui, en vieillissant, des crises de stress. Il avait passé toute la matinée à penser à la situation délicate dans laquelle était son frère, ce qui le faisait entrer graduellement dans une transe d'anxiété terrible. Son frère était très important pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Il pleurait, tremblait, mais continuaient à hésiter et à se demander ce qu'il devrait faire : lui dire directement, faire comme si de rien était, lui faire avoir des doutes sur la fidélité de Sakura pour qu'il le découvre lui-même, que faire?? Il prit enfin la décision d'appeler quelqu'un pour avoir des conseils. Il prit le téléphone et composa avec hâte un numéro qu'il semblait connaître par cœur.

-Oui allô?

-Zetsu? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-…

-Hier j'étais chez moi, comme d'habitude, et j'ai du aller rapporter des fleurs chez cette fleuriste la, Ino. Et puis là,…

Itachi raconta toute l'histoire à son ami qui semblait quand même bien suivre les informations. Quand il eût terminer jusqu'au dernier mot de la dernière phrase, l'homme plante eût une idée quelque peu… étrange.

-Ben, t'as qu'à les manger!

Notre héros ne resta pas trop choqué devant cette réponse. C'était la solution de Zetsu pour tous les problèmes : Manger la source du problème.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis Zetsu. Je ne peux pas manger tout ce qui m'ennuie!

-Bon, d'accord. Manges-en une et je vais manger l'autre. Mais c'est juste pour te faire plaisir!

-Non! On ne va manger personne.

-Mais tu veux quoi?! J'ai toujours fais comme ça moi avec les gens… Si tu refuses de manger qui que ce soit, je ne peux pas t'aider, désolé.

-Arg!

Le grand brun raccrocha violemment et recomposa un nouveau numéro sans perdre de temps. Une voix de femme exaspérée se fit entendre au bout du fil.

-Allô!?!

Eum… Konan? Je te dérange?

La femme au cheveux bleus reprit alors sa voix douce habituelle.

-Non Itachi, bien sûr que non… Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Et bien, tu vois,…

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa première phrase qu'une voix grave et autoritaire provenant de quelque part dans l'appartement de Konan l'interrompit, frustrée.

-Konan, qu'est ce que tu fou? J'ai besoin de ton aide là… Je comprends pas comment ça marche ce truc en latex!

-Lis l'étiquette, Pein-chérie.

-J'ai essayer, c'est tout écrit en arabe…

-Retourne la feuille.

-Y a pas d'autre côté!

-Je t'avais dis aussi de ne pas les faire expédier de si loin. On aurait pu se contenter de les prendre à la pharmacie! Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi obstiné et superficiel?

-Moi, superficiel!?

-Oui…

Itachi, le visage rougit légèrement, se sentait clairement de trop. Il décida de quitter la conversation pour les laisser régler leurs problèmes en privé.

-Konan? Je crois que je vais vous laisser… Il y a sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qui peut m'aider.

Sans même attendre de réponse, il raccrocha le combiné, encore plus traumatisé qu'au départ. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Il n'en pouvait plus et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Ouais, une bonne bouffée d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Devant la bibliothèque, deux jeunes homme discutaient.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on va porter mon livre, on va au parc d'attraction, on passe ensuite au club vidéo puis on écoute des films toute la soirée, c'est ça?

-Ouais. Ça te va?

-Bien sûr! Tu entre avec moi? Ça risque de prendre du temps la file est plus longue que jamais. On dirait que tout le village a choisit le même jour pour retourner leurs bouquins…

Le blond poussa alors la porte pour laisser passer son compagnon et le suivit jusqu'à la file d'attente. Devant eux dans la queue se tenait un très grand homme aux épaules anormalement larges qui les cachait des gens à l'avant. Le temps passa et l'armoire à glace s'impatienta. Il quitta la bibliothèque laissant derrière lui deux garçons complètement estomaqués et u peu rouges. La place devant le grand bonhomme était occupée par deux adolescentes se tenant par la main. Celle aux cheveux roses était toute rouge tandis que l'autre, arborant une longue queue de cheval blonde et soignée, lançait un regard meurtrier au brun. Le moment de silence fût court et brisé d'une manière assez ingrate.

-Sakura?!? J'en reviens pas… T'es homo!?!

Le garçon renard, même après toutes ces années, n'avait apparemment pas apprit à mâcher ses mots.

-On pourrait te renvoyer le commentaire, Monsieur Naruto « U-chi-ha » Lança la blonde, bien décidée à ne pas laisser sa petite amie se faire intimider de la sorte.

-Arrêter vous deux. Commença la rose. Merci de me défendre, mon ange. Mais je crois que si on commence à se disputer, ça ne finira jamais.

-Mais je ne veut pas que cet idiot et ses commentaires te blessent.

-Je sais mon cœur. Mais on peut régler ça avec civisme sans se chamailler, non?

-Oui… Désolée Sakura…

Les jeunes homme témoins de la scène furent impressionnés de la facilité de Sakura à calmer le sal caractère de son amie. Il est vrai que sa réaction était étonnante : Les yeux rivés au sol et la tête basse, elle se sentait visiblement mal. Sa compagne le vit immédiatement et donna un petit bisou sur sa joue pour la rassurer, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. La blonde sourit et s'empara des lèvres de sa voisine. Le baiser gagnait en intensité quand elles furent interrompue par le corbeau exaspéré.

-Hum hum… Nous sommes encore là, je vous rappelle. Ainsi que beaucoup d'autre gens dont certain sont accompagnés d'enfants.

Les jeunes fille se figèrent brusquement se séparèrent lentement.

Sakura sourit bêtement.

-Désolée…

L'autre, au contraire, était toute outrée.

-Excuses-toi pas Sakura! On sort ensemble, ils vont devoir s'habituer. De toute façon, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser où je veux et quand je veux, d'accord?

Joignant l'acte à la parole, elle saisit la taille de sa partenaire pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Vous savez le genre de baiser juste assez provoquant ( ou même plus pour son propre plaisir ) pour faire comprendre le message..? Une fois l'embrassade terminée, elle tourna son visage vers Sasuke sans nécessairement lâcher les hanches de sa fleure. Les yeux noirs et arrogants qu'elle lançait au brun disait clairement : « Compris? T'as rien à dire mon vieux… » La tension était palpable mais Sakura, elle, rêvassait. Elle était touchée par la réaction de celle qu'elle aimait. Les mots échangés avec son ex' petit copain lors de leur rupture lui revenaient en tête. Toutes ces choses méchantes qu'il lui avait dites pour l'empêcher de l'approcher en publique. Elle avais toujours voulu quelqu'un dans sa vie qui clamerait haut et fort leur amour. Qui la prendrait dans ses bras et l'embrasserait peur importe le nombre que gens qui les regarderaient. Une personne avec-qui la passion serait la même partout. Qui aurait cru que cette liberté, cet amour, elle l'aurait trouvé dans la chaleur de son ancienne rivale? Sûrement pas les deux autres ninjas qui composaient l'équipe numéro 7 qui étaient, de leur côté, éblouis par leur complicité renaissante.

* * *

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des monde pour nos deux couples. Tous étaient réconciliés et s'étaient engager dans une conversation quelconque entre les allées de livres. Cependant, pour Itachi, rien n'était aussi amusant. Sa longe marche effrénée l'avait menée presque automatiquement à la maison de son frère. Il, s'arrêta devant la porte bouleversé. Il s'imaginait son cadet, tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil à penser à celle qu'il aimait pendant que cette petite garce le trompait avec… UNE FILLE! Son esprit était flou, faible et en proie à la panique. Il entra dans la maison de façon psychotique, Il avait décidé, à la fin de tout avouer à son frère, advienne que pourra. À son grand désespoir, la maison était vide. Seule une note sur le frigo pouvait encore l'aider à retrouver son frère : « Salut Kiba. Naruto et moi ne pourrons pas aller jouer aux cartes ce soir. On est à la bibliothèque et on passe la journée à l'extérieur. Désolé. » _La bibliothèque? Il faut que j'y aille! Si je me dépêche, je peux y être dans quinze minutes…_ Itachi se précipita vers la porte et commença le chemin en direction du but de sa course.

* * *

Entre les rangées de livres, nos couples s'étaient de nouveau séparés mais cette fois, d'une manière assez inattendue : Ino et Naruto flânaient à travers les revues de mode tandis que Sasuke et Sakura restaient assis à une table de la salle en silence. Chacun s'étaient trouvés un livre qu'ils survolaient vaguement sans vraiment y trouver intérêt. Leurs yeux dérivaient très souvent des pages pour se poser sur leurs amants, tranquillement adossés contre un mur à parler de vêtements et de coiffures. Un soupire, un ricanement, les étincelles dans leurs yeux, ils les aimaient vraiment. Tout à coup, un bruit sourd fit se retourner toute l'assemblée. Une personne en pleine crise de nerfs était entrée dans le bâtiment. Ses cheveux noirs pendouillant devant son visage et ses grands yeux rouges et noirs écarquillés au maximum amplifiaient beaucoup son air de psychopathe. Sasuke le reconnu aussitôt et toute la petite bande s'approcha de lui.

-Itachi?!? Qu'est ce que tu fou ici?

-J-J'ai… J-Je suis ve-venu par-ce que…

-T'as pas prit tes médicaments aujourd'hui, hein?

-ÉCOUTES SASUKE!

-d'accord, je vais t'écouter. Mais allons à l'extérieur, veux-tu?

-O-Okay…

Dehors, tous s'inquiétaient de l'état de leur aîné. Bien sûr, ce fût Sasuke le « désigné » pour l'aider.

-Bon… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu paniques?

-J-J'ai…

-Calme-toi Itachi. Respire et explique-moi lentement.

-Okay… J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mon frère. Hier, j-j'ai vu une chose qui va sûrement te faire beaucoup de mal…

** Long silence de « suspence » **

-TA COPINE TE TROMPE AVEC UNE FILLE!!!

** Second silence, chant d'un criquet **

-Et bien…

-…

-Itachi, je dois te dire quelque chose moi aussi.

-Quoi?

-Ce que tu viens de me dire, je le savais déjà.

-Quoi!?!

-Et bien, Sakura et moi, on a rompu. On n'avait jamais vraiment été en amour l'un avec l'autre. Elle aimais Ino et moi… Quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui? Je veux savoir!

-Et bien, tu sais, j'ai toujours été distant avec les filles qui me tournaient autour et…

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot!

-J'AIME NARUTO, OKAY!

La bouche d'Itachi resta close mais ses yeux ne pouvaient pas être plus ouverts. Il se releva simplement, entra dans la bibliothèque et se coucha en boulle dans le coin de la pièce. Demain, il allait sûrement accepter la déclaration de son frère. Mais pour l'instant, cette débandade d'événements nécessitait du repos. Il resta couché par-terre et s'endormit en suçant son pouce ( quel gâchis de crédibilité… ). Pauvre petit Itachi. Je crois que jamais plus, il n'oubliera de prendre ses médicaments…


End file.
